Тия Харрибел/Сюжет
Арранкары Харрибел присутствует в момент возвращения Улькиорры Сиффера и Ямми Льярго после их первого вторжения в мир людей. Также она присутствует и при создании Вандервайса. Уэко Мундо После предупреждений Айзена о том, чтобы Эспада относилась к злоумышленникам с осторожностью, Нойтра высказал свое мнение - что выглядят они слабаками. Она сказала ему, что он должен был слушать слова Айзена, который говорил, чтобы те не воспринимали злоумышленников так беспечно. Ннойтора лишь сказал, что это не то, что он имел в виду, и просил не раздражаться, если она так напугана. Харрибел лишь холодно посмотрела на него. Гриммджоу прервал конфликт и попытался уйти до того, как это приказал Айзен. Харрибел сказала ему сидеть тихо, наравне со всей эспадой, в то время как Айзен для укрощения Гриммджоу применил свою духовную силу для того, чтобы остановить его. После смерти Аарониро Арруруэри она следит за ситуацией в Уэко Мундо. Апаччи спрашивает ее, что они теперь должны делать. Во время схватки Гриммджоу Джаггерджака и Куросаки Ичиго, она и ее фрассьон, наблюдая издалека, обсуждали битву. Когда ее фрассьоны спросили, что там происходит, Харрибел сказала им, что об этом не нужно волноваться. Так как они стали свидетелями схватки эспады в рессурексионе, их страх объясним, это их первый раз, так что они должны дорожить этим. Харрибел сказала, что в этой схватке Эспада борется с человеком, хотя это так не выглядит: концентрация и катастрофическая сущность его духовной силы не похожи на человеческую, а еще это больше похоже на схватку между двумя Эспадами. | en = Harribel attends Sōsuke Aizen's meeting about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 15-19 After Aizen warns the Espada to treat the intruders with caution, Nnoitra Gilga states they look weak, prompting Harribel to tell him if he had listened to what Aizen just said, he would have heard him state they should not take the intruders lightly. Saying this is not what he meant, Nnoitra, telling her not to get testy, asks her if she is scared. As Harribel gives him a cold stare, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez interrupts the brewing confrontation by attempting to walk out against Aizen's orders. Along with the other Espada, she sits silently while Aizen subdues Grimmjow with his Reiatsu to keep him in line.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, pages 4-12 After Aaroniero Arruruerie is killed, she observes the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo as Emilou Apacci asks her what they should do about his death.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 9 and Ichigo Kurosaki fight]] During Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, she and her Fracción, watching from afar, talk about the battle. When her Fracción begin to question what is going on in the battle, Harribel tells them not to worry about it. She says it is understandable for them to be frightened, for they are witnessing the battle of an Espada in his Resurrección form, and this is their primal fear, which they should value. Wondering if the one he is fighting is truly a Human, for she would never think the volume, concentration, and catastrophic nature of his Reiatsu would be a Human's, Harribel states the battle seems to be more like one between two Espada than anything else.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 1-5 }} Фальшивая Каракура Капитан-командир Ямамото использовал свой шикай, чтобы поймать предателей-капитанов. Как примечал Барагган, Харрибел сказала, что он просто недооценивает Айзена. Барагган потом решает взять ситуацию под свой контроль, когда Харрибел и все остальные просто стояли вокруг и смотрели. Когда столбы, которые сохраняли настоящую Каракуру в Обществе душ, были успешно защищены, Харрибел начала битву с капитаном 10 отряда, Тоширо Хицугая. Харрибел вытащила свой меч и ударила им по мечу Хицугаи. Во время битвы она говорит Хицугае, что чувствует расстройства в его силе после прибытия Момо Хинамори. Тот в свою очередь отвечает, что понятия не имеет, о чем она. После того, как ее Франсионны Апачи, Мила Роза и Сун-Сун терпят поражение, она меняет тактику боя против Хицугая. Харрибел концентрирует энергию в полой части меча, затем неполностью расстегивает куртку, показывая свой ранг, Трес Эспада. Хицугая не может поверить, что она третья эспада, но Харрибел предупреждает его, что еще не показала ему всю силу. Она расстёгивает свою куртку, чтобы показать свою маску, закрывающую нижнюю половину лица. Понимая, что противник достаточно силён, Хицугая высвобождает свой банкай.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 8-14 Вдвоем они продолжают бороться, как Хицугайя врезается в здания ниже, Харрибел спрашивает, если это сила капитана и удивительно, как Aпаччи, Мила Роза и Сун-Сун могли проиграть. Харрибел затем высвобождает свой зампакто. Как Хицугайя выглядит ослабленным, Харрибел поднимает меч и наносит, казалось бы, смертельный удар. Полагая, что ее враг побежден, она говорит, что он не сравнится с ней. Видя Ямамото в стороне битвы, она подходит к нему и угрожает отомстить ему за жизнь жизнь своих подчиненных. Вдруг появляется Хицугайя позади нее и почти наносит удар, но она уклоняется. Удивленной выживанием своего противника Харрибел Хицугайя объясняет, что он сделал иллюзию своего образа изо льда в качестве меры предосторожности, как только она выпустила зампакто, и то, что она сразила, оказалось клоном изо льда. Хицугайя затем говорит Харрибел, что не стоит недооценивать их силы. Так как их драка продолжается, Харрибел показывает свой контроль над водой и нападает. Встречая друг друга в бою они показывают способность управлять способность других. Харрибел нападает с ее Cascada. Хицугайя избегает потока воды, и они продолжают, прежде, чем он рассказывает ей еще один закон о битве, что человек проявляет наибольшую опасность, когда он использует свою лучшую атаку. Поняв, что они оба ждут достаточной конденсации на поле боя, Хицугайя сказал, что так ни один из них ничего не достигнет, покуда им нужно одно и то же. После того, как Хицугайя сказал, что никогда не использовал эту технику в состоянии Банкая, Харрибел спрашивает его, о чем он говорит, и Хицугайя упоминает о своей способности управлять погодой, а затем активирует Хьетен Хьякассо. Харрибел удивленно смотрит на небеса, покрывающиеся тучами, спрашивая, что это. Хицугайя объясняет ей свою способность и спрашивает ее имя, на что она отвечает "Трес Эспада, Тия Харрибел." Затем Хицугайя говорит ей свое имя и звание и атакует. К удивлению Харрибел, в небе появляется огромная дыра, откуда начинает падать снег. Хицугайя объясняет, что как только все ледяные цветы расцветут, она умрет. Харрибел пытается вырваться, но безуспешно. Харрибел замерзает в гигантском столпе из сотни ледяных цветов. Прибыв, Вандервайс Марджела пронзительно кричит, разбивая лед, заточивший Харрибел. Она освобождается без каких-либо видимых ран и холодно смотрит на шокированного Хицугайю. Пока Хицугайя слушает речь Саджина Комамуры о сражении бок о бок с прибывшими Вайзардами, Харрибел нападает на него со спины, хотя он замечает ее. Прежде, чем она успевает нанести удар Хицугайе, появляются Лиза Ядомару и Хиери Саругаки, которые блокируют ее удары. Харрибел продолжает битву, теперь уже с тремя противниками. После смерти Старка, она все ещё продолжает сражаться. Все четыре столкновения вызывают взрыв. Как-бы то ни было, Айзен, заметивший их схватку, внезапно появляется перед Харрибел и наносит удар по груди. Она шокирована, как Айзен лишь отвечает, что она ему больше не нужна, потому что она "недостаточно сильна, чтобы сражаться за него". Далее, Айзен говорит, что никогда не думал, что после всех неприятностей, что он перенёс дабы собрать Эспаду, оказывается гораздо сильнее большинства из них. Харрибел смотрит на него с яростью и в ответ ударяет его своим мечом в грудь. Выражение лица Айзена не меняется, и он, сказав, что разбираться с ней такая головная боль, удивляет Харрибел. Тогда она понимает, что атаковала иллюзию и в плечо со спины её пронзил настоящий Айзен. Затем он заявляет, что он никогда не позволит ей поднять свой меч против него и, отзывая свой занпакто, посылает Харрибел в полет вниз, в город. | en = .]] Along with her Fracción and the two other strongest Espada and their Fracción, Harribel is summoned by Aizen to the fake Karakura Town in order to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-14 When Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto uses his Shikai to trap the opposing captains, Baraggan Louisenbairn notes this. When Harribel says he is underestimating Aizen, he states she is underestimating him. As Baraggan decides to take control of the situation himself, Harribel and the others stand around and watch.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 12-13 After the pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended, Harribel begins to fight against Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 15-19 Drawing her sword, Harribel clashes with Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 1-4 As they battle, she tells Hitsugaya she felt a disturbance in his Reiatsu, which occurred when Momo Hinamori arrived, prompting him to tell her he has no idea what she is talking about.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, pages 5-7 When Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun are defeated, Harribel unzips her jacket, revealing her rank as the Tres Espada. When Hitsugaya finds it difficult to believe she is only the third strongest Espada, Harribel, warning him she has not begun to show him the extent of her power, unzips the rest of her jacket to reveal her mask remnants. Acknowledging the seriousness of this fight against such a powerful opponent, Hitsugaya activates his Bankai as Harribel charges at him, forcing him to block.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 8-14 When Hitsugaya crashes into a building below, Harribel, questioning if this is a captain's strength and wondering how Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun could have lost, releases her Zanpakutō. As Hitsugaya looks on, Harribel, raising her sword, delivers a seemingly fatal blow. Believing her enemy defeated, she says he is no match for her.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, pages 12-19 Seeing Yamamoto on the side of battle, she, approaching him, threatens to exact her revenge against him for taking the lives of her subordinates. When Hitsugaya appears behind her, she wonders how her opponent survived unharmed, prompting Hitsugaya to reveal he made an illusion of his image out of ice as a precaution once she released, the ice clone being what she struck down. Hitsugaya tells Harribel to not underestimate their strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 4-7 As their fight ensues, Harribel reveals her ability to control water. Countering each other, she and Hitsugaya display their ability to manipulate each other's attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, pages 15-19 Dodging an attack, Hitsugaya tells her one faces the greatest danger when one uses their best attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, pages 2-6 Realizing they are both waiting for the battlefield to fill with condensation, Hitsugaya states neither will ever get anywhere if they are both after the same thing. When Hitsugaya states he has never used this technique in Bankai, Harribel asks what he is talking about, and Hitsugaya, bringing up his ability to control the weather, activates Hyōten Hyakkasō.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, pages 13-19 Staring up at the sky in amazement as it becomes filled with dark storm clouds, Harribel asks what this is. Explaining the ability, Hitsugaya asks for her name. After Harribel introduces herself and Hitsugaya states his name and rank, a hole opens in the sky, much to Harribel's surprise, and snow begins to fall. Explaining the ability, Hitsugaya states once all the ice flowers bloom, Harribel will die. As Harribel unsuccessfully tries to break free, the ice flowers encase her in a gigantic ice flower obelisk.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 4-13 When Wonderweiss arrives, he lets out a high-pitched scream, which shatters the ice holding Harribel. Rising from the ice obelisk without any noticeable sign of injury, Harribel stares coldly at the shocked Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 9-11 As Hitsugaya contemplates the words of Sajin Komamura about fighting alongside the newly-arrived Visored, Harribel, moving to attack him, is blocked by the Visored Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 6-8 Continuing to battle, Harribel fights three opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 14. After Coyote Starrk's death, Harribel continues to fight. Noticing their fight, Aizen, appearing behind Harribel, slashes her across the chest. As she expresses shock, Aizen states he is done with her, for it appears she is not strong enough to fight for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 15-22 When Aizen states he never thought he would be more powerful than all of the Espada he gathered, an enraged Harribel retaliates by stabbing him through the chest with her sword. As Aizen states dealing with her is such a pain, a surprised Harribel realizes she attacked an illusion and she has been stabbed from behind by the real Aizen. Stating he will never allow her to raise her sword against him again, Aizen withdraws his sword, sending Harribel plummeting into the city below.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, pages 1-5 }}The material world transfer that was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the fake one in Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancars who had passed out with deep wounds were also transferred along to Soul Society. Orihime Inoue, who came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki who had finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen was led by Emilou Apacci and quickly began healing their wounds there. On Harribel's body, there were two deep wounds; one was a deep, straight cut that went straight through the side of her chest made by Aizen's Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu, and the other cut going from her back to her left womb. The wounds could have lead to death, no one besides Orihime seemingly possessed the ability to save the fallen Espada. After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her fraccion look upon the destruction that came from the various battles that took place. The Arrancar are greeted by Kukkapūro, the hollow dog, whom they instantly recognize as Yammy Llargo's companion. It is in this area Harribel and the others could feel what was left of Yammy's reiatsu and determined from it that the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. It is then that they realize that the Adjuchas hollows have detected their presence and will soon arrive, as they are now able to approach Las Noches due to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four are clear that it woundn't be long before the fighting normal to the Hollows of Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel became distressed at the concept as to prevent it was her reasoning for joining Aizen, but now it would return and she could not stop it from happening. Sung-Sun suggested that now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone she should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Mila-Rose and Apacci agreed that it would be the best course, but Harribel disagrees, explaining that a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all that is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel then begins to make her way toward Las Noches with her loyal fraccion following behind intently. Тысячелетняя кровавая война После поражения Айзена и гибели Старка и Бараггана, Харрибел де-факто стала правителем Уэко Мундо. Когда в мир пустых вторгся Ванденрейх, Яхве победил Харрибел и взял её в плен. Ссылки Категория:Сюжет